The Definition of Sisters
by Frozinfatuation
Summary: !See This!Right Here!Read Me! . . . Please :) Two weeks after 'The Great Thaw' With Kristoff's help Anna realizes she hasn't actually been bonding with Elsa like she should be. As Kristoff and Sven leave to harvest more ice, Anna needs to go for it without procrastinating. With one hint given to them they learn how to be sisters as well as a family. Post-movie!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I'm beginning the first of my 'chain linked stories' they will hopefully end up being loosely related to each other so yeah.**

**There's loads of sisterly fluff in this story... So this is a warning... Mwahahaha... Lol you might die if you're not careful 'aight?**

**No I-I don't, I don't own the rights to Frozen... Dumb eBay.**

**So I now present to you *Dramatic pause that no one actually sees* The Definition of Sisters!**

* * *

Where is Anna? 'It's almost dinner time, she said she would be back by now.' Elsa thought nervously, after finishing off the last of the trade letters for the day. Anna had left before lunch time, because Kristoff, and Sven were leaving to go harvest more ice for the summer.

It has only been two days since the Great Thaw, and Elsa, glad to be an older sister, has been very protective of Anna ever since, making sure she always took a guard escort into town.

Today, she had somehow convinced the Queen to let her see them off, and then spend the rest of the day in the town, without a guard.

Elsa didn't want to be too controlling or strict, and she did keep the gates open for a reason. So, she reluctantly decided to let Anna explore on her own. But right now her sisterly instincts were regretting that choice.

'Something must be wrong' The queen thought while getting out of her chair quickly. Elsa paced out of her study, and spotted the head maid, Gerda who has been a motherly figure to the two ever since the death of their parents.

Gerda saw the panic-stricken face of the young queen, and instantly knew she was worried about Anna. It worried her, but slightly pleased her to know Queen Elsa cared so much for her little sister.

"It's Anna, have you seen her?" Elsa asked fearfully, grabbing her bangs and holding them out of her face. This was a definite sign of anxiety from the blonde.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't, your majesty, but if she was out in the town she's probably going to be late. Princess Anna is very curious, and she loves to explore and play with the children of Arendelle. I know your instincts must be alerting you, but don't worry, I'm sure she'll be back soon." Gerda answered calmly.

"Thanks, Gerda." The blonde replied gratefully, relaxing at the thought of Anna being safe. As Elsa turned around, she saw the ice trail she had accidentally made, began to melt.

{-}~~~{+}~~~{|=|}~~~{+}~~~{-}

" Bye Kristoff! Have a safe trip, . . . and please be careful. " Anna said as she ran, and tackled Kristoff into a hug. "I-I think I really like you Kristoff, and I don't know what I'd do if you or Sven got hurt. The princess whispered into the ice-harvesters ear as gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'I wonder what our relationship stands at, because we aren't dating, but we're more than just friends. Maybe I'll ask Elsa later.' She wondered, as she pulled out of the embrace.

"Thanks Anna, I really like you too, but I'm still learning how to socialize with people. I know I'm a love expert and all," Kristoff joked playfully," but I think we should just see how our relationship turns out. I also think you should bond with your sister while l'm gone, okay?" He added seriously.

"I agree, we should just go with the flow, and don't worry Elsa and I are already bonding." Anna confirmed with a smile, and a wave of her hand.

"If you say so", the ice harvester said sarcastically while raising an eyebrow, "you've been spending most of your time in the town with me, not to mention returning to the castle late. Your sister probably thinks I'm a horrible influence. It's starting to seem like you're trying to avoid her." Kristoff stated inquisitively, expecting a truthful answer.

"No, of course not . . . Ok, maybe I am, but I'm just afraid of this whole bonding thing, Kristoff. What if I disappoint her? I mean, like sometimes I feel as if I wasn't born to be a princess. I'm the definition of clumsy, graceless, and everything a princess shouldn't be. I feel like an embarrassment to Arendelle, . . . and Elsa. She's is absolutely amazing, as graceful as a butterfly, and she always knows what to say. I feel like I'll ruin it all, like a toddler with paint; it's never going to end well." Anna admitted, with tears in her eyes. She was talking so softly that Kristoff could barely hear her answer.

"Anna! Why would you even think that way?," Kristoff exclaimed, wrapping his strong arms around her small frame, and kissing the top of her head. "I think you're perfect and Elsa may not have said it yet, but your sister loves you, just the way you are. She's just not ready to tell you yet, because she probably feels awkward expressing her feelings openly. She also, might not remember how to be an older sister yet, but don't worry Anna, I'm sure she's nervous about it too. Just listen to your instincts."

'His arms are so strong and protective it's . . . relaxing. I cant believe I actually liked Hans. ' The princess thought, inwardly gagging at, he-who-shall-no-longer-be-named.

"Thanks Kristoff, " Anna sniffled while wiping the wetness from her eyes. " . . . Ya' know, you're really good at this for someone who's socially impaired." She said, giggling about the joke and forgetting her negative feelings.

"Anna, I'd probably go to extremes just to make you smile again, because I don't like seeing you upset. That was just my own instincts kicking in, because I didn't really know I could give advice." Kristoff said truthfully with a crooked smile.

'Awww he's so cute!' Anna squealed inwardly while staring at his face dreamily, completely lost in his smile. " hmmm. . That's so sweet, I'm going to miss you guys a lot. And before you go, I want to get Elsa a present, but I don't know what I should get her, or where to even look for that matter." The princess explained with a sigh.

"Well, why don't you get something to match each other, it'll bring you two closer together by having something in common. There's a jewelry shop just outside the town square, and it's not too far from here, so you shouldn't get lost . . . but then again, if I recall correctly you have a horrible sense of direction." Kristoff chuckled, and poked Anna in the side, earning a squeal from her.

"Don't worry, I think I'll be able to find it if not I'll ask for directions, after all anyone would help a princess in distress." She assured him, with a big smile and an exaggerated wink.

"So true . . .Well I guess it's time for me to go," He confirmed sadly, after hearing the clock tower ring a dozen times. "Don't worry we'll be fine." Kristoff said, before hugging her one last time.

"Ok, I trust you, and I'll make sure my sister, and I bond while you're away." She responded as he released her from his arms."Bye Sven! Take care of him for me, ok?" Anna requested, knowing he would, even without her asking.

Anna waved until they were out of sight, and then she felt incredibly alone. 'Well I guess it's time to eat' she thought, as her stomach started to growl. Strangely enough she started to smell grilled sandwiches not too far away. As the princess walked along the street she smiled, and waved at the children laughing, and chasing each other. Some of them noticed her, and started to wave back enthusiastically, making Anna giggle. 'They're so energetic just like me, Maybe I'm contagious!' The princess giggled at her thoughts, and before she knew it she was standing in front of the restaurant.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading guys and I really appreciate it if you can take** **the time to** **favorite or leave reviews! **

**Hugs and ❤️****'s and** **the Swag is out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**No I still don't own the rights to Frozen... Amazon is dumb too.**

**jk, just kidding ha ha. Please don't hunt me down . . . * hyperventilating * I'm to young too die :•**

* * *

"Queen Elsa, I brought your lunch as you requested." She heard from her study door. "You may enter, thank you." The queen answered while clearing off the rest of her desk, it was mostly clear already, because Elsa hoped to finish early so she could spend some time with Anna. Elsa thought her sister was purposely avoiding her, but then decided she was just paranoid. 'Why would she be avoiding me? I thought we fixed the separation, maybe she's just busy visiting the town. I want to spend more time with her, but it shouldn't be this difficult. Anna's been wanting to see me for 13 years, you' d think she'd be clinging to my cape or something.' Elsa took a deep breath to calm herself, 'Gerda knows Anna better than I do, she should be just fine.' She thought, quieting the alarms in her head. The queen decided to quickly finish her apology letters while she ate her lunch.

** {-}~~~{:}~~~{=}~~~{:}~~~{-}**

After Anna finished her lunch she decided to take a walk through the town. She was heading out of the town square, when she heard someone crying. 'Who. . . Where . . . What happened? . . Doesn't matter, I need to go help. ' The princess instantly decided, trying to follow the sound.

The cries led her to a small street behind the market, where there was a young girl no older than seven, sitting on a crate with her head down. Anna slowly walked over to the girl, and knelt down in front of her, "Hey there, what's wrong sweetheart?" Anna asked in a soothing voice. The young girl wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, "I-I can't f-find my mommy. I d-don't know w-w-here she went." She choked out, trying to calm down a bit.

" Hey, don't worry, I'll help you find her." Anna assured, gently placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Weally?!" The young girl exclaimed, looking up for the first time,The girls big, dark blue eyes widened in surprise, "Pwincess Anna?!" She gasped, her jaw dropping in shock.

Anna couldn't help smiling at how cute, and adorable her response was.'That was the cutest reaction I've ever seen!' "Of course I'll help you sweetheart, and all my friends just call me Anna, ok?" She informed her sweetly, unable to tear her gaze from the little girls eye's, they were such a unique color.

"Oh Thank you!" She said enthusiastically. "Now I'm going to look up to you even more, because you always help anyone in twouble, and you're really bwave too! I want to be just like you when I grow up!" She admitted, leaping off of the crate and jumping around.

'OH MY GOSHNESS! She... is so... CUTE!' Anna screamed inwardly. " Thank you, that means a lot to me, I really appreciate it cutie pie, and guess what else?" Anna asked her, with a beaming smile.

"What ewse?!" She shouted balling up her hands toward her chest in excitement. "You just made the Princess' s day, a whole lot better. You're a very amazing little girl, and you're the first friend I've made in the town today, you get a big hug every time I see you, OK?" Anna promised happily, with teary eyes, while reaching for the girls hand.

"This is amazing! I can't wait to tell my mommy!" She shouted, completely missing Anna's hand, and giving her a hug. 'Wow, she's just like me . . . She's really strong for her size too, ha, like me.' Anna suddenly realized, wrapping her arms around the young girl.

"So what's your name, love?" Anna asked, taking a hold of the girls hand gently. The princess used her old nickname, from when she was young, hoping to relax the girl a bit more.

"My name's Sapphire, but My fwiends call me Sophie." She answered calmly, tucking a bright red piece of hair behind her ear.

"What if, I called you... firefly?" Anna asked hopefully, feeling proud of the amazing nickname she came up with. Sophie giggled, and blushed, "Yes! I wove it!" She exclaimed happily,stretching the freckles on her cheeks as she grinned.

"So, firefly, " Anna began, before standing up. "where did you last see your mommy?"

"Well, we were over by the fruit place, and my mommy was in the line, I thought I saw one of my fwiends and left to say hi, but it wasn't really her. I tried to find my mommy in line again, but I couldn't, so I sat over there, where you found me."

"Hmmm, well maybe we should go back over, just in case she thinks you're still over there, OK?" Anna suggested.

"Ok, sounds good to me, Let' s go." Sophie agreed, before skipping towards the market, forgetting she was holding Anna's hand. The princess quickly started to move, after realizing Sophie was skipping in place.

"So little firefly, what does your mom look like?" Anna asked when they reached the fruit stands.

"Hm. A big fiwefy I guess, 'cause some people say we look a lot alike." She said seriously, with a shrug of her shoulders.

'Oh my goodness! I think she's the cutest girl ever known to mankind . . . Or womankind, wait no . . . Humankind, yep there it is.' Anna thought confusing herself.

The princess fell into a fit of giggles, "Awww! You're the cutest little girl ever!" Anna exclaimed truthfully, poking the blushing Sophie lightly in the side, making her giggle. Sophie looked around "I don't see her." she said nervously. "I'm sure we will find her soon, until then, I'm sure you have some questions for me." The princess stated inquisitively.

"Oh yeah! I forgot. Hmmm. . . What's it like to be a pwincess?" Sophie asked, with wide eyes full of wonder.

"Well, since my sister is the queen, she does most of the work. I don't really have to help unless it's very important. I recently started spending my time with my friends since the gates opened, but I used to run around the castle recklessly, accidentally breaking things. Most princesses are supposed to be graceful and organized, but not me." Anna stated. "Also, if anything bad ever happened to Elsa, I'd have to

take her place as Queen, and I hope that never, Ever, EVER happens." She explained with a shudder. "I have many different dresses, and I guess I can get anything I want, because I am a princess but I don't like being greedy, so I try to help people out as much as I can."The princess answered the question truthfully.

Anna looked around, and spotted a young woman that bared a lot of resemblance to Sophie, because her eyes were dark blue as well. She could saw the wetness of her cheeks, and the fearful look on her face and instantly knew. 'Yep, that must be her.' she concluded her thoughts.

"Oh wow, that sounds cool. I'm glad you're different." Sophie replied with a smile.

"Thanks, and yeah, it's pretty cool with my sister around." Anna joked, unsure if Sophie would understand. Surprisingly she did, because she started to giggle a bit. At this angle her eyes looked light blue and Anna noticed to distinct golden color in the center, around her pupils.

"Hey firefly! I think I found your mom." Anna said distractedly, before picking Sophie up and placing her on her hip. Whheee! Yay, thank you Anna!" She shouted wrapping her arms around the princesses neck giving her a hug.

Anna started walking towards the young woman, "No problem firefly, Maybe we could spend a day together sometime, OK? I might even be able to get my sister to come along!"

"You guys awre amazing and so was today, now that we found my mommy!" She exclaimed happily, as Anna put her down so she could reunite with her mother. Hi mommy guess WHAT! I got to met pwincess Anna! She helped me find you. She's so nice mommy, aaaannnnddd I get a free hug every time I see her now." Sophie squealed, grabbing her mom's hand and jumping around. She took a deep breath before continuing, "She said I'm an awesome fwiend . . . A-and that I could spend a day with her, and maybe Queen Elsa! Yay!"

"Thank goodness she helped you, I was so scared, sweetheart, I thought I lost you." She wiped her eyes, before kissing Sophie' s head lightly. "Thank you so much, Princess Anna. I don't know how I could ever repay you, but please know if you EVER need anything that I might be able to help with please, don't hesitate to ask me." She thanked her gratefully, with a curtsy. Then their eyes were matching again.

'Woah! Wait . . .What? That's. . . unique.'

"It was no problem, your daughter is so sweet, and adorable she was the first friend I've made in the town today, and so far she's made a great impression, and so have you. You all are so caring and kind, and you don't have to repay me, I love helping people it's just . . . Instinct." Anna answered, realizing it was extremely easy to follow the instructions Kristoff gave her.

**Please don't forget to review ~B-E-A~uty please~ Ha ha see what I did there... (with that song) Probably not (that song's like soooo 5 years ago). I'm just a crazy litte weirdo. ;)**

**hugs, ❤️'S, and peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**G'day mate (might) lol I love accents. Well anyway here you go next chapter if you like this story so far, please check out my other (now completed) stories.**

**Please review and/or follow, and/or favorite! Thanks guys, I love y'all!**

**Still, don't own Frozen. :(**

**Onward, my friends. ( well I hope I can call you that, 'cause I don't want to call you stangers that'd be weird. Plus I like you guys you're awesome!)**

* * *

Well I guess I'w see you later Anna!" Sophie said excitedly.

"Of course ", Anna replied giving her another hug, "thanks for making my day, little firefly." "You're welcome, bye!" She said waving animatedly with her small hand, before walking away with her mom.

"Bye Sophie!" Anna said, happy to have made a new friend. Wow I'm going to miss her, where was I heading anyway?' She wondered walking out of the market. Oh yeah, a present for Elsa!' Anna suddenly remembered.

She made her way down the street heading out of the town square, and spotted the jewelry shop Kristoff was talking about. On the irony, Anna helped a girl who was lost, without getting lost herself.

Anna walked inside and was kindly greeted by the owner of the shop. Hello, Princess Anna, I'm Leif, is there anything specific you are looking for? He asked, making his way from behind the counter. "Well I was hoping to find matching necklaces for my sister and I, but I've never been here before it's a very big shop, and I don't know where to look."

"That is not a problem your highness, all matching jewelry is down this aisle. He directed with a bow. Okay, Thank you." "Your welcome, Princess Anna, your buy can be on the house, since it's your first visit." He replied with a bow, quickly walking away so she couldn't object.

'Fine then, I'll just have to pay you, next time I come' Anna thought determinedly as she walked down the aisle toward the necklaces.

There were so many but two different pairs instantly caught her eye. The first pair was a gold key, and on top of the key was a heart made from red rubies and pink sapphires the second necklace was a lock in the shape of a heart with the same gems.

The second pair had a gold key with a snowflake on top, made of opal, aquamarine and blue sapphires with a lock that matched. She smiled and took both.

'Perfect, now I need two boxes' she thought excitedly. Anna walked down the jewelry box aisle, and picked up two identical wooden boxes that contained locks, and keys. 'I'll make sure I pay him when I come back, Next stop, the locksmith.' She thought with a smile.

As the princess walked down the road, she found the locksmith and blacksmith shops. they were connected, since the two owners were brothers. How amazingly convenient! Anna thought as she organized her requests, making it easier for them to do.

* * *

'This is the best idea I've ever had!' Anna thought, as she skipped down the street happily, looking for a wood carver sign. "Oh, there it is yay!" Anna calmed herself down a bit before walking in.

"Oh! Good afternoon Princess Anna, how may I be of service." The young brown-haired man, asked merrily with a slight Scottish accent. (A while after I wrote that, I realized the reason I had a sudden urge to make him Scottish, was because of the movie 'Brave' lol! )

"I have two boxes, and I was wondering if you could carve a message in the top of one of them, along with some designs on both boxes. I have the message on this paper, with a drawing of some designs you might be able to carve." Anna requested shyly, as she handed him the paper and boxes.

"Of course, this is nothing, you're a fantastic artist by the way," He complimented.

" How long did this take you, your highness?" He asked looking at it with complete fascination.

"Oh, about an hour, I was just passing time while waiting for the locksmith to finish."

"Ah, Fredrick is a good frien' of mine, are yeh working on a gift perhaps?"

He asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously, as he got out the required tools.

"Wow , how'd you know?" Anna asked, starting to get excited again. "Most people visit Freddie, an'/or Gunter, before seein' me to finish up the details." He shrugged.

"It's for my sister, and I'm so excited to give it to her." Anna exclaimed happily as she bounced on her feet, unable to contain her room-brightening smile.

The carver chuckled lightly,' yeah I can tell, I've ne'er seen anyone so 'appy 'bout a present before. I think your lovely smile brightned the room a bit, it jus' mide my day. Don' worry I'll make sure it's perfect for you and Queen Elsa. I'll probably be done in an 'alf-hour, if you'd like to come back then." He suggested, so she wouldn't have to wait the whole time.

"Ok, that sounds great, Thank you . . . ?" She stopped, realizing she didn't know his name.

"Oh right, I'm sorry Princess, my name is Kegan." He apologized with a bow.

"That's ok, well thank you Kegan, see you later!" She waved, before walking out of the shop, the clock tower struck four o'clock.

'Oh no! I'm probably going to be late for dinner, like always . . . well at least it's worth it this time.' Anna thought, as she walked back into the town square.

This time it was bustling with different activities, archery, chalk painting, dancing, games, and music, were just a few.

Anna was mesmerized by everything, but the children instantly caught her attention. She walked over near them, and watched for a while, before they all noticed her, and began greeting her excitedly.

"Hi guys, how are you?" She asked, crouching down to their level so she didn't have to bend over. "Great!", "Good", "Awsome!" She heard them all say.

"That's wonderful! What are you playing?"

"We're playing tag, right now Josie's it, and we have to run." The young blonde boy explained pointing to the short brunette girl.

"Sounds fun, can I play?!" The princess asked happily.

"Sure!" They all agreed.

"Ready, set, go!" Anna timed, before she took off running. Josie looked around before spotting Anna, a devious grin planted on her face. The look reminded the princess of her older sister, when she was planning something mischievous.

"Oh no!" Anna whispered to herself, as she zigzagged back in the opposite direction, missing the brunette's fingers, by a mere inch. Anna turned to look behind her and saw Josie chasing someone else, and decided to slow down a bit. Before she knew it, she was tagged by that someone else.

"Nice one!" She congratulated, attempting to give her a high-five.

"Not falling for it, you're it!" The young girl giggled, running away.

"Aww, man! So close." Anna said with a smile. She still had some tricks up her sleeve though. The princess ran behind a fountain, and peeked out a little later to see several kids nearby.

"Gotcha." She said, jumping out, as she tapped the blonde boy on his shoulder. He looked really shocked.

"Wow she's good at this" he said to his friends, as they nodded their heads in agreement. He was an undefeated champion at town square tag.

"Wait, TIME OUT!," He called getting everyone's attention.

" My town square tag crown has been replaced, and it now belongs to Princess Anna!" He said with a bow. " She is the new ruler of town square tag, and is allowed to create and remove rules, as she pleases." He informed attempting to sound sophisticated.

"Really that's cool, and all, but I can't change rules without the agreement and input of my most trusted royal advisors." Anna told them, sounding a lot like Elsa. They all began to cheer, Anna loved to make people happy, especially children.

"My first idea, is that it shouldn't be just tag, it should be hide and tag, it makes things a lot more fun, don't you agree?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds Awsome!" They all chorused cheerfully.

"Ok, next thing is, I won't be able to play with you guys all the time, so while I'm away I will leave you and Josie in charge, as the King and Queen Regents of town square hide-tag." The strawberry blonde explained, smiling a bit after she noticed them glancing at each other awkwardly before looking away and blushing. Anna could tell they liked each other a lot, they just weren't doing much about it.

"That's cool, thanks." The blond boy said with a smile.

"You're welcome," she replied to him, before looking at all of the children. "Sorry guys, but I think it's time for me to go, I hope to see you all soon." Anna waved towards the group, before walking back toward the wood shop.

She figured by the time she got there he would be finished, giving her enough time to see a painter.

* * *

~(=)~

By the time she finished all of her errands it was 5:30, giving her just enough time to return to the castle and wrap Elsa's present before dinner.

* * *

** Thank you all for reading my story the next chapter is where it gets fluffy so... I sorta want to post it today just to see how many reviews I get, but I don't know.**

**Please review guys it makes me feel so happy! :) **

**Hugs and ❤️'S and I'm out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy y'all ... (I don't even know) thanks for all the favorites, follows and my favorite, reviews! I like when you guys give me ideas for the story and when you tell me what you think. You guys are amazing!**

**I wanna give a special shout out to Lelo thanks for the kind words and encouragement, I really appreciate it!**

**I don't own Frozen, I really wish I did though.**

**You may proceed. :)**

* * *

By the time she finished all of her errands it was 5:30, giving her just enough time to return to the castle and wrap Elsa's present before dinner.

"H-hey Elsa! . . . Sorry if I h-h-had you worried. . ." Anna apologized with a lack of oxygen, as she put a hand on the door frame and bent over a little, trying to catch her breath. ' I feel like I'm having a... spontaneous asthma attack!' She thought (aloud) dramatically.

Elsa quickly jumped from her desk, "Anna! What happened? Oh my goodness! Are you ok? Well duh, She's not ok! . . . . Pull yourself together Elsa. . . . Wait, you don't even have asthma Anna." The queen realized, after she calmed down.

"Oh, right! Wait, you can read my mind!?" Anna asked with a look of confusion, and amazement.

"Uh, . . . No you just thought out loud, silly." Elsa giggled as she walked over and hugged her blushing little sister.

"Aww, you're so adorable Anna!" Anna simply deadpanned at her sister's remark. 'oh great, soon she's gonna start pinching my face like grandmother did.' She thought with a inside smirk

"What? It's the truth, I'm sure Kristoff would agree with me too." Elsa smirked at the and nudged the princess lightly, before linking their arms to walk to dinner.

"Eeehhhh" Anna whined awkwardly, attempting to hide her red face with her hands. 'So...Did you have fun today?' Elsa asked, after giggling at Anna's reaction.

"Yeah it was fun, the kids at the town square are so sweet, and cute. I played tag with them, and apparently I'm really fast, because they bestowed me the honor of leading town square hide and seek-tag. It's sort of like a sport for them. I met the Jew- He he uhh . . . I have a surprise for you! I can show you after dinner, it was part of my town adventure." "Really? Well, I'll be looking forward to this surprise you have planned for later. I'm glad you had fun today, maybe you could show me around one day."

"Alright, it sounds like a plan."

* * *

"So Anna, what's this surprise all about?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Well, I sort of wanted to apologize for ,um. . . avoiding you lately," Anna answered nervously, tucking back her invisible strand of hair.

Elsa could tell she felt bad about it, Anna's eyes were staring at the ground paying unhealthy attention to her footsteps.

The Queen also realized Anna wasn't acting quite like herself either, it looked she was trying to be more careful.

"You would probably ask why, but let's wait until we get into my room for this." she told Elsa, grabbing her hand as she opened her door.

Elsa gently shut the door before following her younger sister to her massive bed. "Here, come sit. " Anna requested, moving the blankets back for Elsa to sit next to her.

Elsa took off her short ice heels, and shyly sat down next to her stressed sister. After struggling with an internal debate, Elsa gently put her arm around Anna's waist pulling her closer. The princess felt a spark of comfort and love from the gesture, and she laid her head down on Elsa's shoulder. The queen felt her instincts starting to control her, and decided to let them go for once. It actually felt quite nice, being able to comfort her younger sister for the first time. . . again.

"Now, why are you so upset, love? I'm not mad at you." Elsa assured the princess, as she rubbed Anna's side softly with her thumb.

"Well, It's not that, it's just the thoughts I have sometimes. I suffer from 'self-esteem deficiency' as I call it, a-and s-sometimes, it causes me to drift away. Like, this time I-I thought I was too clumsy, a-and immature to, uh . . . to be a princess. I felt like an e-embarrassment to Arendelle, and as your sister, You're so amazing, a-and graceful, you always know what to say too. I think you're a perfect definition of an ideal ruler, Elsa. I just. . . I-I don't want Arendelle to be known as "That kingdom with the amazing queen, and awkwardly clumsy princess.' She added wincing at her own thoughts.

"Anna! You aren't awkward, you're adorable. If people can't see that, I'll have a talk with them, and they'll have to face my wintery wrath," Elsa warned, as she locked her fingers together holding Anna close to her. "and how could you be an embarrassment to Arendelle, when you saved the whole town. Most of the royals were even at my coronation, they should know not to mess with you either." She joked with a light nudge.

"Lastly, don't ever think that you're an embarrassment to me, you saved my life, Anna. If it wasn't for your actions, we wouldn't be here right now. You're my baby sister, best friend, and most importantly, my guardian angel. I can ne-never thank you enough for that." Elsa finished, with a quavering voice, unable to express her thankfulness without tears.

The queen kissed Anna's head, before leaning them back against the cushioned headboard. Anna rearranged herself a bit so she could see Elsa's face.

"You don't need to thank me. You loved me enough, to shut yourself in your room for 13 years, for my protection. I can't imagine what that must've been like to suffer, while I begged you to come out it. I should be thanking you, Elsa for your perseverance." Anna explained calmly, as she rested her head on Elsa's collarbone.

Elsa let her tears fall silently down her face, feeling guilty about the accident years ago. Anna still didn't know, but no more closed doors, or concealing. Elsa took a sharp, shaky breath, feeling the tears freeze an intricate ice pattern on her face. She hated crying though, her head felt hot and stuffy, and she couldn't breathe correctly due to the lump in her throat.

Anna heard her sister's heartbeat quicken, and felt her quivering breath as she began to cry. Hey. . . Elsa, don't cry... it's alright, we're together now," Anna murmured softly, sitting up as she gently swept the blonde bangs out of Elsa's face.

"N-no. . . it's not Anna." Elsa admitted , as she stared into Anna's cyan eyes. She found a comforting warmth there, and a silent need for honesty. "I'm sorry, I-I need t-to tell you th-the truth. You'll probably h-h-ate me after this, but you d-deserve to know," Elsa took a deep breath trying to calm herself before beginning.

"The real reason I sh-shut you out was, because I-I hurt you when we were kids, Anna. I tried to catch you, but I slipped on the ice, when you were falling, and...and ended up striking you in the head with my. . .my magic. . . You weren't born with that streak, Anna. I-it was all my fault, you almost died that night," She choked out, as she pulled her knees to her chest.

" A-a-and then we took you to the trolls . . . They erased your memories of my magic, that's why you... d-didn't know. That's why the... gates were closed. Mama and Papa gave me the gloves to co-conceal it, but it was too strong. So, I never touched anyone, because...because I didn't want to h-hurt the ones I loved, b-but it was that fear that c-controlled me all ong. I-I'm so s-sorry Anna, for e-ev-everything." Elsa apologized, as she quickly looked away to avoid the embarrassment of her emotional breakdown.

Anna was a little shocked, and she knew that wasn't the whole story, but she could never be angry at since she suddenly realized that, Elsa had never experienced the same loving comfort, when she was upset. The princess wanted to make sure that ended today, so Anna silently, and gently pulled her sister's curled form into her lap. The princess held her close despite Elsa's wriggling, and the slight temperature drop.

Elsa saw flashbacks of the times she hurt Anna, and feared hurting her again by being this close. She eventually found that struggling was useless against Anna's abnormally strong grip.

"Elsa, you don't need to be sorry. I'm here, but most importantly we're together now. I want to hold you here, because it's okay, I could never be mad at you. Seeing you upset makes me sad, but I want you to let it out, all right? We can do it together, but please, don't feel guilty, it's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself. You're my only sister, and I'm always going to love you, no matter what happens." Anna whispered tearfully, leaning her forehead against Elsa's temple.

The queen suddenly broke down at these words, everyone had implied that it was her fault. Yet her sister is still able to love her and even forgive her for what she did. The icy tears on Elsa's face melted and the temperature returned to normal when Anna kissed her cheek.

"I-I love you too, Anna." Elsa said softly, as she cried on Anna's shoulder. Elsa was so relieved that Anna didn't hate her, and that she wanted to comfort her, to make up for the time they had lost as children.

Anna softly gasped at her sisters words, as her eyes teared up. She silently fought the temptation to ask Elsa to repeat her words, just so she could listen to them again. Instead she cradled Elsa, untwisted her braid, and ran her fingers through the soft, platinum blonde hair. As she did this, Elsa grasped on to her, much like she was frozen on the ice again.

"It's ok Elsa, I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be here for you." Anna promised, her voice was shaky, but held the strong reassurance her sister needed. The princess was feeling so many emotions that she couldn't handle it. The tears started to leak from her eyes, but yet the most distinct emotions she could feel were happiness and love. Her sister really did love her, she even said it back. That was the one thing Anna wanted most, it was reassuring, and took away all her doubts and fears.

Elsa wiped her eyes, as she took a deep quivering breath,"Thank you for that, and I promise to never shut you out...ever again, . . . I love you, so much Anna," she said, as she began to smile. "I have a feeling that you'll never forget it either." The queen added with a watery laugh, gently wiping away the last of Anna's tears from her freckled cheeks, before wrapping her into anther embrace.

"Hey, can I/you stay here tonight?" They both asked at the same time, giving them a feeling of déjà vu, that they laughed off.

* * *

** Yay! I don't really know why I typed that but whatever lol. I thank you for favoriting and following and reviewing. It encourages me to write more for all you lovelies. **

**Well next chap. Will be up soon so keep your eyes ope!**

**Hugs and ❤️'S to you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really apologize for not updating sooner :( I really wanted to but I had a project to work on I always procrastinate =\ **

**Starting now I will begin shoutouts/ replies to my reviews. Thanks for taking time out of your day to read my story *sniffles* it means so much to me.**

**I'll accept your ideas so ... 'hit me up yo' lol**

**Response to Lelo: I know right! Anna does have some chubby cheeks! I'm glad I wasn't the only one who noticed that. ROTFLMBO for hours!**

**Who else agrees?**

**Also, thanks Rubis! :)**

**No, I don't own Frozen. (I wish!)**

•\\-/~|~\\-/•

The older sister laughed again, making Anna smile, "Well I think we just answered both questions."

"Yeah that was strange, and you can wear something out of my dresser. . . I mean i-if you want to ... 'cause you don't have to if y-you don't wa-," Anna was cut off by Elsa's laughter.

"oh, I was rambling again wasn't I, sorry it's just a habit I have." The princess explained, as her cheeks began to redden.

" Hey, You don't have to be sorry Anna, I find it absolutely adorable." Elsa admitted poking Anna's cheek playfully, making her giggle.

"Yes I know I'm the queen and all, but I'm to lazy to go back to my room and change. Plus, sharing things as sisters is a great start. . . good idea Anna."

"Thanks, sharing is caring," Anna began, as she hopped off of the bed, and walked to her dresser " Well, i'm going to change, and then you can open your present." She elucidated, frowning at Elsa's expression as she walked backwards.

Elsa saw that she was about to hit her head off a glass picture frame. "An-" she started, but she realized that wasn't going to stop her. The queen quickly froze Anna's feet in place, before sighing a breath of relief that erased the worry from her blue eyes.

Anna looked at her feet, then her sister, back to the floor, before finally settling her eyes on the queen and giving her a quizzical look, "Woah!? What- " Anna stuttered, completely unaware of what was happening.

The blonde cracked a smile,

"Behind you, see the frame, you were about to walk into it, and I just didn't want you to get hurt. My powers have a tendency to read my mind sometimes." She explained, as she quickly thawed the ice from Anna's feet. "Thanks for protecting me Elsa, I'm sure it was your first instinct too, because mine have been leading me most of the time. . . well, that's excluding now." Anna giggled. "I already love spending time with you, Elsa."

"Awww, I love being with you too, Anna. . . so hurry and get dressed, I want to see this lovely present you bought for me." She pressed jokingly.

"Okay, I'll be right back." - -

Elsa saw a blue and white nightgown, and decided to wear that, after she changed Anna came skipping out in a green long sleeved shirt and loose pants.

"Uh . . . Not to be rude but ...What are you wearing?" Elsa asked with a quirked eyebrow, extremely confused at the sight of a girl in pants, never mind a princess. The only other time she had heard of this was in Agrahbah, India were princess Jasmine lived. "They're called gym-pants and they're extremely comfy! I wear them to bed sometimes, and also when I exercise, because I have more mobility. Wait, have you ever ridden a horse? Because, sometimes riding outfits have pants too, mine do." She said, skipping over to her night stand and getting Elsa's present. The blonde-haired sister giggled, "yeah I've ridden a horse, only a few times though and I always used a side saddle. That's interesting though. . . I thought you were trying to model Princess Jasmine' s outfits. "

"There is no way I'd be able to pull that off, Elsa. I eat too much coco-latté " she reasoned, patting her belly lightly, before climbing onto the bed beside of the queen.

"Wait! I want to tell you about my day before you open your present, it was really eventful." Anna remebered, suddenly thinking of Sophie, and and the children at the town square.

"Anna I'm pretty sure everyday is eventful for you with the gates open," Elsa laughed. "Nevertheless, I'd love for you to tell me all about your adventures in town." the queen smiled warmly, and Anna could feel her eagerness to hear about the stories.

Elsa's love caught on because the princess couldn't stop herself from smiling and giggling, not used to the attention she was getting from her older sister.

"So, I met a little girl named Sapphire, and she is the cutest little girl I've ever met, she's ssooo adorable. Anna squealed as she put a hand on her chest for emphasis.

'Sounds like you' Elsa wanted to say, but she smiled at Anna's actions, and let her continue. "She has bright red curly hair, freckles and blue eyes. . . Well sort of. I'll just say that they are a really unique color. Wait, I almost forgot she has really cute dimples. So anyway, I heard someone crying and decided to go help . . You know 'cause that's what I do," Anna explained with shrug, not making a big deal about it.

" I found her sitting on a crate behind the market place, and I asked her why she was crying. She told me that she lost her mom at the market when they were in line. When I touched her shoulder to tell her I'd help her find her mom, she looked up at me with the most shocked expression, and that's when I noticed her eyes. They were dark indigo, sort of a abnormal color for eyes, don't you think? Anna asked seriously with a thoughtful look." Yeah, it does seem a little unique. Personally, I've never heard of someone having indigo eyes, but that doesn't necessarily mean it can't be possible. Hmmm. . . maybe I'll look it up in the library sometime, it does seem quite interesting." Elsa answered.

"Well, anyway she didn't realize she was talking to 'The Princess of Arendelle' and I'll never forget the look on her face, she got so happy and she told me she looked up to me, because I'm helpful and brave and she wants to be like me when she grows up." Anna sniffled and looked at the the ceiling to stop the tears threatening to fall. The queen noticed this and began to rub her back soothingly. The princess closed her eyes while taking a deep breath and exhaling shakily. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat before opening her eyes again. " The reason it had meant so much to me was because I was still trying to overcome my 'deficiency problems'. Anna explained, using air quotes.

" She told me that her friends call her Sophie, but I really connected with her somehow, and so I started calling her firefly. When I asked her what her mom looked like, she said ' A big fiwefy I guess, cause some people say we look a lot alike'. The princess began to giggle remembering Sophie 's response.

Elsa laughed as well but mostly smiled and watched her younger sister giggling lively, Anna's happiness even seemed to brighten up the room a bit.

The laughter hadn't changed much since they were kids and that's what Elsa enjoyed the most, the sound of Anna's fun childish spirit.

The princess finished up her story, leaving out the present finding/making of course.

Somehow Elsa had ended up holding Anna in a warm embrace again, completely overjoyed in the fact that her little sister was actually there, not to mention, close enough to hold.

She leaned her head against Anna's, as she spoke gently, "Sounds like quite the adventure, and I promise I'll come with you one day, I think I want to meet this Sapphire, she seems like an adorable little girl."

"Oh she is! I think you' d really like her, she's so sweet and kind too." Anna told her with a yawn. "Awww, is my baby sister getting tired? Elsa teased jokingly in a squealing voice, turning her body around to poke Anna's freckled cheeks.

"Hey! I am not!" Anna pouted while crossing her arms. She resembled a stubborn toddler that didn't get their way.

The queen simply raised a questioning eyebrow at her sister's response, until she finally admitted her denial.

"Ok, maybe just a little." The princess confessed, secretly knowing that she would most likely be out in 40 minutes at the most. "Wait your present! You have yet to open it!" Anna shouted awkwardly, laughing at her own use of words.

Then she reached under the bed, before nervously giving the gift to Elsa. "Um. . . here you go." Anna said, before she began playing with her hair.

Elsa smiled at her sister before turning her attention to the wrapped box before her. As she unwrapped it her smile grew bigger, when seeing exactly how thoughtful Anna was.

"Wow, Anna di-did you design this? Elsa asked, with an amazed expression as she looked at her little sister questioningly. Anna smiled upon seeing her sister's love and happiness through the amazement.

"Heh... uh, um yeah. . . W-well I drew it, for the carving." Anna replied quietly, becoming shy again at the amount of attention she was getting. She had usually gotten chided by her tutors for doodling on her study papers, but it was actually worth it this time.

Elsa delicately traced the designs with her finger, "It's so beautiful Anna, you are such a talented artist. It's perfect, thank you." The princess smiled "Wait until you see inside Elsa , go ahead, it's already unlocked." Anna said with excitement in her voice as she leaned against the queen with a grin.

"Perfect love will cast out fear."

No more tears, Now I'm here,

Love will thaw, Fear is gone,

In the night, You hold me tight, And when I'm scared, you're always there.

You are amazingly beautiful, inside and out,

Like your powers, without a doubt

Your soul isn't cold, instead it's bold,

Your hugs are warm, I'll ask for more.

You can spread your love, without the gloves.

When I see you smile, it's so contagious,

In your embrace, I could stay for ages,

At sound of your laugh, I'd listen forever,

There's nothing better, Than us together.

"There is no better friend than a sister, and there is no better sister than you* Elsa."

"I will love you forever and always, Your little sister, Anna"

Elsa's mouth flew agape after reading it, and she could barely speak before taking a few deep breaths, " Anna... this is absolutely . . . Astonishing... outstanding, marvelous, wonderful, and beautiful, but that doesn't even sum it up. It's too good for any words in this world. The only way I can explain it is by saying; this, is you Anna better than words."

"You're my definition of love Anna, this is truly perfect, thank you so much, I'm so lucky to have you as my little sister. I promise I'm going to love you infinitely as well, like I said, you'll never forget it." The queen assured sniveling a bit as she wiped her eyes.

"You're so thoughtful and kind, not to mention absolutely adorable. I've missed you so much, Anna." Elsa choked out before beginning to cry happy tears.

"Hey, I'm just embracing my personality. . . well and you." Anna added as she hugged her sister, calming her down so she could continue with her gift.

"Ha ha, very funny." Elsa let out a watery laugh before continuing. She looked into the bottom of the box and gasped in shock." Oh my goodness, they're so beautiful Anna!" She said holding them as if they were made of glass.

"Let me explain what the mean, Oh and by the way. . . Mine match too." The princess added with a smile as she pulled her's from under her shirt collar.

" Oh my goodness, I'm absolutely positive that you are the sweetest sister to ever exist, Anna. Wow, I don't think I've ever experienced so many happy emotions at once. Like I'm not even sure how to express my feelings right now." Elsa began hyperventilating.

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down ... it's not even Christmas yet . . . my advice is to just breathe. I forget to do that sometimes, when I get really happy or excited."

The queen began breathing slower, and gasping less. "Okay. . . all right, I'm good now. You may proceed." Elsa assured with a smile.

"So, your necklaces have a heart key and a snowflake lock. Symbolizing that 'love is they key to your powers'. It also matches the snowflake lock on the box. Mine have the heart lock and the snowflake key 'cause I like snow and stuff. And it matches the heart lock on my box too."Anna raised a hand to her mouth as she yawned.

You're tired Anna, we should get some rest, but first, Could you put them on for me? She asked with a shy smile, as she awkwardly offered the necklaces to her and held her hair out of the way.

Anna smiled joyfully "Of course Elsa, I'd be honored." She exclaimed, taking the offered jewelry and carefully placing around the blonde's neck. "Wait, um. . . d-does i- . . . is that all right?" Anna stuttered, unsure how to word her question.

Elsa chuckled lightly and let her hair gracefully fall to the side. "Yes Anna, it's absolutely perfect. Thank you."

The princess looked at her with fain honesty, "You're welcome sis, thanks for being here for me . . . and loving me, even with all my crazy quirks."

"Now that I can be here for you, I'm never going to leave again. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come to me, Okay? Furthermore, I'll always love you Anna, infinitely and unconditionally. Just a warning, I'm probably going to be very protective of you since you're my only little sister, and I'll be gushing over you a lot since I haven't been able to." Elsa explained, a mischievous smirk appearing on her face, before she placed her jewelry box on the nightstand.

Anna's eyes widened as she gave her sister a questioning look. "Um..." Is all she managed to get out before Elsa pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, all the while giggling like a maniac.

The princess couldn't help but smile, it had been so long since she had heard that melodious laugh.

"You're so cute, Anna!" The older sister let her go, attempting to stop her giggling.

"We s-should get to sleep."

Yeah I'm going to be out in like two minutes... No kidding. I'm so tired." The princess rubbed her eyes before lifting the sheet so they could get under.

"Awwwwww! " Elsa gushed, leaning over her to pinch her cheeks teasingly.

Anna squealed and hid her face under the sheet, as she began to laugh. "No-no, no-no." She said awkwardly, which made them stop dead in their tracks and look at each other before cracking up in uncontrollably laughing.

"W-wh-what was th-" Elsa began, unable to finish her question.

"I-I-I don't e-even kn-" Anna tried to respond, beginning to suffer from laughter convulsions.

"That was hil-hilarious!" Elsa burst out, before doubling over in laughter again.

Their laughter was so contagious that they just ended up feeding off of each other's laugher for about ten straight minutes, before they stopped because of their aching stomachs.

"I'm exhausted, Els-" Anna breathed out, trying to calm herself down as she laid her head down on Elsa's collarbone.

She smiled to herself as she accidentally made a new nickname for her sister 'Els... It has a nice ring to it.' Anna thought.

As if Elsa could actually read minds, she smiled at the nickname too. "Yeah, so am I, why don't we call it a night."

" Mh-hm... wait, the lights." Anna suddenly remembered, frowning at the the thought of getting up.

Elsa chuckled softly," Don't worry, I can get them."

"No! I don't want you to move, I like it here." She explained, mumbling the last part quietly.

'Wow she must be really tired.' The queen realized with an inside laugh. "I promise I won't move."

'What?' Anna thought confusedly.

With a small gust all the candles were extinguished, and the room was illuminated in moonlight.

The princess looked at the source in awe. "Woah, thanks I have short term-memory loss when I'm tired. Night Els, I love you," Anna smiled, tilting her head back to kiss Elsa's cheek.

The queen wrapped her little sister in a cool but comforting embrace, kissing the top of her head protectively.

'All of this is actually happening.' Elsa couldn't help but smile at the thought. "I love you too angel, sweet dreams."

'I'm never going to shut you out, everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, I can see halo, I know you're my saving grace. There is no fear now, let go and just be free, 'cause I will love you, unconditionally.'

/\/|\/•\/|\/\

**I quoted the songs 'Halo by Beyoncé' and 'Unconditionally by Katy Perry' **

**If you listen to them they really relate to the themes of Frozen. I might put them in a later chapter, let me know what you think though... Pwease ;)**

**All right thanks for your patience and support.**

**Hugs and ❤️'s and love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Optimistic: Aww... tanks , and was that pun intended? Lol ?**

**Rubis: You can't die :/ you're too awesome ;) **

**❤️*sighs happily* I love you guys.?**

**Hey submit some questions for their 'Twenty Questions' game Pwease **

**No, I don't own Frozen**

•/-/\\-\•/-/\\-\•^•/-/\\-\•/-/^\\-\•/-/\\-\•^•/-/\\-\•/-/^\\-\•/-/

Sunlight began to stream through the large picture window, escaping the confinement of curtains and landing on the sensitive queen.

Her light blue eyes fluttered before completely opening to land on the subject of Anna.

'Hm I thought she warned me about her awful bedhead in the mornings' Elsa wondered, before realizing that she had actually managed to stay in place throughout the entire night. Well, minus the fact that one of Anna's hands had somehow ended up under her shoulder.

Through further observation she again noticed how insanely adorable Anna was. It even more true now, for example yesterday was a 7 out of 10 on the adorability scale, and now it was a 10.

Anna's free hand was balled up next to her face resembling a sleeping toddler. Then, every once in a while, her hand or eyebrows would lightly twitch as she quietly slurred words in her sleep.

"Giyut-derg iger-ogad . . . Uhn." the princess muttered, as she squeezed Elsa tightly; her other arm now wrapped around the queen's waist.

" uh . . . Woah, Oh-kay." She whispered in a slightly panicked tone once she realized she was completely stuck in this position . . . Unless-

'No, I really don't want to wake her up. She looks so peaceful and content lying here. However, I might suffocate if I don't do something.' Elsa sighed defeatedly before attempting to wake up her precious little sister.

"Hey, Anna love, wake up." Elsa whispered in a soft voice.

"Ughn- ehhhh" Anna whined stubbornly as she shook her head. "no-stayyy."

'Awww, she's like a two year-old.' Elsa thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes, but she couldn't get annoyed by it. "I will, but your arm's...a little too tight."

"Ty-mov-marm eh-" Anna only succeeded in moving her hand a centimeter. " no. " she sighed defeatedly, yet somewhat teasingly.

'Wait a second! How could I have forgotten?' Elsa thought suddenly, remembering her sister was extremely ticklish. ' *evil cackle* '

She carefully moved her arm from around Anna's waist and poked her in the side.

A shrieking noise filled the air as the princess jumped and completely flew off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud.

'Ow Oh...ok. I see how it's going down. Anna thought ready to get revenge.

She quickly rolled under the bed to the other side, waiting for Elsa to check on her.

Elsa looked over the side of the bed slowly. " Anna? Wha-"

"OW!"Anna screamed, sneaking up behind Elsa, with her copper colored hair covering her face.

" Awww, you're cute." The queen looked back and smirked, before turning around to ruffle Anna's hair.

Slightly annoyed but still amused; Anna frowned playfully. " You better watch out; Just warning you all right? But on a serious note, GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO!" She yelled, tackling her older sister in an even tighter embrace than earlier.

" Ah! Can't breathe . . . . going to suffocate." Elsa gasped before completely falling limp in Anna's arms.

"AH! Els? Elsa? Oh my gosh. Oh my goodness. Ok," she laughed nervously, hoping this was just a prank. " this isn't funny anymore. ELS? Please?" Anna asked tearfully, beginning to hyperventilate as shook her sister for a response.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to be keeping an eye out after this one." Elsa finally responded as she sat up to console her distressed baby sister.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just got a little carried away. Please don't cry angel, I love you."

Anna sniveled as she hugged her sister again. " I love you too, Els. I really didn't know what to do." She laughed with relief. " Not only are you the Queen of snow and Arendelle , you're also the queen of pranks. That was my title, but I'll get it back though." The redhead promised, with an evil grin.

"So what time is it? Because I know it's early."

The blonde laughed at her sister's laziness. "Anna love, there's a clock for a reason."

"Ehhh- it usually scares me so . . . anyway, We Should Play Twenty Questions! Ooooh that's a really good idea." She said to herself excitedly, smiling like a crazy.

Elsa had absolutely no idea what 'Twenty Questions' was. That made her feel extremely awkward and unsocial, not to mention embarrassed. The queen smiled at at Anna with a nervously confused smile and chuckled awkwardly. 'Oh goodness, I feel unintelligent.'

Elsa thought before asking. "Um. . .

A-Anna how...how do you play?" She began blushing after asking.

"Aw, it's okay Elsa. Most people haven't even heard of it. I'll teach you all right?"

/|/•\|\/|/•\|\/|/•\|\/|/•\|\/|/•\|\/|/•\|\/|/•\|\/|/•\|\/|/•\|\/|/

**Pwease submit some questions or story ideas - maybe leave a review or PM me? :) **

**Follow. . . Favorite? (I can only hope lol)**

**Thank you all so much for reading you're amazing!**

**Hugs and ❤️'s and, Mwah!**


	7. 20 Questions- Part 1

**Again I'm sorry for not updating but a friend of mine 'left the earth' so yeah... Don't be sad get glad! I'm horrible at mourning :(**

**Well on a better note here is a longer chapter, I'm sorry for the short one last time it wasn't that good, but I did get a lot of reviews so here's to you all!**

**happy and free; Aw, thanks! (I got that power ... jk lol)❤️**

**Optimistic: I know right Anna is 'adorbs' lol thanks!❤️**

**Lelo: omg you're awesome! Thank you XD ❤️**

**Rubis: yeah she is! (adorable) lol thanks! ❤️**

**So overall I'm glad you guys like my writing, I'm new at this and it really means a lot to me so thank you; all my followers, favoriters, reviewers, and readers.**

**Funny thing is, I'm an artist and musician, not a story writer . . . well until now :)**

**Furthermore let's begin part 1 of 20 questions!**

**No I do not own Frozen :(**

* * *

"I'll ask you a question first then I'll answer it myself, and we take turns each time, make sense?"

The corner of Elsa's mouth turned up and she chuckled softly.

"I think so.?." The blonde drawled out, raising a questioning eyebrow as she tilted her head.

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it, here I'll start." Anna smiled, the excitement visible in her eyes.

While there was an endless list of questions the princess could ask, she wanted to begin with something simple, to see if it had changed throughout the years.

Anna laughed to herself and lightly shook her head; looking down at the comforter she was fidgeting with. "Favorite color?" She asked, looking up at Elsa with an amused smile.

"A little cliché, but; blue, turquoise, and teal. Though, it was green for a few years during the isolation... because it reminded me of you a lot." Elsa looked down smiled sadly at her memories before letting out a wry (but barely heard,) chuckle.

Anna obliviously furrowed her eyebrows at her thoughts. '_Why'd you stop?'_

The queen glanced up long enough to recognize her sister's expression, and decided to answer the silent question. "I had to stop when it began turning into an obsession. I wanted to see you even more, causing me to get depressed because I couldn't and ... yeah." Elsa sighed, and gave her red-headed sister a small crooked smile.

Anna recognized it as a sign of reassurance; reminding her that it was in the past.

"Mine is green!" She covered her mouth, faking a gasp of shock, "but you already know that." The princess laughed, gently nudging Elsa's shoulder with her own in an effort to cheer her up some more.

The blonde laughed at Anna's joviality, "Ok, my turn. . . Oh, favourite fruit!" She exclaimed, proud of her question.

'_Oh-kay, she's energetic today._.. _that's probably just my contagiousness though.'_

Anna didn't even have to think about it. "Oh! Cacao bean." The answer was instantaneous.

" Yeah I'd have to say that, vanilla bean, and strawberries."

"Wait, ...chocolate covered strawberries and vanilla bean ice cream?" Anna inquired slowly, it was a dessert she had always enjoyed, maybe Elsa did too.

"Yes! That's the best!" Elsa shouted, looking as if she was going to pounce on her sister. Instead, she put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a brief hug as she giggled.

The princess laughed at her new question. "Ok, what's your favorite fragrance?"

"Hm. . . pine or jasmine, they're so nature-y and relaxing." She responded knowing there was going to be a consequence from her word choice.

"Van- Woah...wait- Nature-y? Did I just hear you correctly? The queen just said nature-y. I guess she's slacking today." Anna teased, before she fell over into Elsa's lap with a fit of maniacal laughter.

'_Oh she's in for it today'_ Elsa thought, as she made her hands cold.

"Well I decided it would be nice if I familiarized myself with your vocabulary, and adopted the way you speak. Just trying to make it easier for you, angel." Elsa shot back, a devious smirk planted on her face as she touched the back of Anna's neck"

"Ahhhh! Ok! Ok! Ok I get it, you have superior power."

"And..." She - as she began reaching for Anna's stomach, which made her squeal again.

"Best sister ever, I love you Els!"

She said hugging the blonde's torso.

The Queen laughed lightly, "Yeah I know, I love you too. Ok, you were saying?" She asked,

"Oh yeah, my favorite fragrance is vanilla or lilac, but I really love vanilla." Anna said as she closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"My turn, um favorite activities?"

Elsa smiled, adjusting her position she she could play with Anna's hair.

" gah, that's a hard one... hmmm, ice skating, and spending time with you, as well as singing. Oh! and helping people that's the best."

"Awww, that's so sweet, I love spending time with you too, and as crazy as it sounds I actually like studying, and actually I think I'd like to build a snowman with you today, Anna." The queen said preparing herself for an attack.

"AHHHH!" She squealed, her voice even higher than last time, as she pounced on her sister. "Yes! I don't know what else to say!"

"Omph ...oh my goodness, I think I've lost my hearing. Yeah, I love you too Anna."

_'Ha, She sounds like she just got proposed to. . . never mind, that brings bad memories.'_ The queen winced and pushed that painful reminder out of her mind.

Meanwhile, Anna's brain caught up to Elsa's plan.

"Wait a second . . . don't you have queenly stuff to do today though?" Anna asked quietly, her expression turning gloomy and wistful.

The queen could see the hope fade from her eyes, before she looked away. It pained Elsa immensely as she realized again, what Anna felt for all those years.

_'She never deserved any of that, as a innocent child. I'm truly sorry, Anna. I promise today will be amazing, I swear to it.'_ Elsa avowed silently, still upset by Anna's look of dejection.

"Anna love," she began softly to get her attention. "I'll never give you false hopes to believe in and fall for. If other people do, I'm here to catch you now, all right angel?"

The queen searched her sister's face for a sign of understanding, while she held a hand to Anna's cheek.

Anna took a deep breath and tried to nod her head just enough to let Elsa know, but it ended up feeling more like a twitch.

Nevertheless the blonde still understood, and consolingly slid her hand up to tuck Anna's hair behind her ear. "So, I promise we will build a snowman today... I swear on it. No actually, I pinky swear on it." She smiled sincerely, and offered her pinky.

Anna's eyes teared up with appreciation; smiling she took her pinky and started to express her gratitude.

"Than-"

Elsa stopped her, "Shhh, don't thank me, this is what older sisters are for, and I've been waiting to say that for a while now. I wanted to surprise you with an off-day that we could spend together . . . So Surprise!"

The queen's melodious laugh filled the air again, after she saw the mixed emotions flicker across Anna's face.

Wait... what? Y-you finished everything so . . .i can't eve-, Wow. T-that's amazing Els, I-I can't believe you did a-all of that, for me." The redhead sniffled, "Now you're going to make me cry again."

"Well you made me cry last night, so it's only fair. No, I'm just kidding. Although, I do have a free shoulder here just in case you ever need it. How about we continue our game? It'll take your mind off of it."

"Y-yeah, that sounds good. I-I think it was your turn."

"Oh yeah, it was, what was my question? Hmm... favorite animal?"

" Baby geese or narwhals!" Anna responded, thinking of a song.

_'Narwhals narwhals, swimming in the ocean, causing a commotion, because they are so awesome.'_

She sang in her head completely oblivious to the fact that she was lightly bobbing her head back and forth.

"Anna . . . what... are you doing?" Elsa asked slowly, quite amused by her sister's random 'jam out' session.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking of a song."

"All right, um I think my favorite would have to be . . . maybe a bunny, I don't know they just seem so cute and fluffy." Explained Elsa with a thoughtful look.

"Awww, now that I think about it I can see it," Anna covered her mouth and giggled. "My turn . . . Oh! Do you play any instruments?"

" I do actually, I play piano, violin, flute and a little bit of the harp. It was only on my good days though, otherwise I ended up freezing them, that was always fun." Elsa added with a sarcastic laugh. " how about you?"

Anna hesitated in thought for a moment, _'I shouldn't include that... it's_ _not normal'_

"I play piano, viola, and cello, so mostly string instruments." She replied, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up some more. '_It's so early, how is she doing this?'_

"Elsaaaaa... how are you not tired?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow and smirked amusedly, "Wait, I thought it was my turn."

The princess jumped when she felt a poke in her side. "Ah! No...no." Anna laughed nervously from the fear of getting tickled.

'This could be useful,' Elsa realized as she watched the redhead look at her, smiling nervously. 'That would definitely wake her up.' She thought before answering,

"I'm used to getting up this early, but I think I have a solution to your problem."

Anna's eyes widened and her giggling returned, "No, no... no... noooo. I'm awake I promise, just don't... Els, don't do it. Hey, I love you." she pleaded, getting herself ready to make a quick escape.

"Aw, I love you too angel, but don't do what?I'm already finished."

_To Be Continued . . ._

**^ I've always wanted to say that :D**

**Please leave a review in that little box down there it's very appreciated :)**

**Hugs and ❤️'S and mwah!**


	8. Questions 2

**Sorry . . . Again. My life's been chaotic lately, updates are slow because ... well here's a summary of my schedule.**

**Wake up, school, play rehearsal, shower, pass out from exhaustion, and do it all over again. (Bangs head against wall repeatedly) I don't even have time to do most of my homework so yeah. :/**

**Nevertheless, it all ends in a week, so by then it should be back to normal. Yay!**

**Thanks for all your loveliness and people who reviewed get a shout out next chapter, because I just wanted to get this up quickly. **

**(Thank goodness I had a snow day! It's still busy though, I hate shoveling ) :'(**

**I also made it longer for you since you had to wait. Thanks for being patient by the way! **

**I love you all, and feel free to leave suggestions for me below.**

**Furthermore, here it is!**

/\•|-|•/\•|-|•/\•|-|•/\•|-|•/\•|-|•/\•|-|•/\•|-|•/\•|-|•/\•|-|•/\•|-|•/\•|-|•/\•|-|•/\•|-|•/\•|-|•/\•|-|•/\

It took a moment for the princess to process what had just happened. "Uh! You did that on purpose? To trick me. Els! " Anna whined, her cheeks turning pink from the unnecessary meltdown earlier.

" Sorry, you still love me though. I only do things like that for your reaction, it's sort of adorable." Elsa admitted, kissing Anna's forehead, before poking her freckled cheeks.

"Elsaaaa." Anna whined with a frown, secretly loving every minute of it.

"Awww, see what I mean?" Elsa smiled warmly, still unable to comprehend that this was actually happening.

'_I'm going to do anything she wants to do. I at least owe her that.'_

"So . . . What do you want to do today?"

"Is that your question?" The Princess asked with a smirk.

"Anna! How many times do I have to tell you, it's my turn."

"All right, all right! It's your turn, and to answer your question... we could go see Sophie today. Visit the townspeople, buy chocolate of course; ooh, and visit the children from town square tag! How 'bout you?" Anna asked, her cyan eyes twinkling with excitement; as she was unable to keep herself from giggling like a crazy.

Elsa raised her eyebrow at Anna's sudden outburst "Woah there, calm down before you faint from hyperventilation."

"Oh yeah! Thanks for that reminder, I almost forgot to breathe again," Anna put a hand to her heart, letting out a sigh of relief. She then jumped as she came to a realization." Wait, you didn't answer."

"I'll love anything that you want to do, Anna. It already sounds wonderful. If you really want my input though, I'd like to build a snowman first."

"Thanks, and of course we're building a snowman first! All right question number seven . . ."

'Better make this a good one. Oh! I have an idea.'

Who is your favorite... no- how do I word this is . . . Um which historical figure would you look up to?" Anna asked with a confused look.

After looking at the princess's quizzical eyebrows, and tilted head Elsa couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, but the face you made was amusing. Anyway, I'd have to say Queen Elizabeth I of England. She was an absolutely astonishing ruler, even to the extent of having a whole entire era was named after her. 'I could only hope to compare.' Now she's one of the most recognized and admired monarchs of all time, and proving to the world that females can be independent rulers. To sum up my history lesson . . . she was pretty awesome."

"I love history, she's actually one of my favorite historical figures too! However, if I were to look up to one, it would definitely be Joan of Arc. I can't even explain why, but to devote her life to a war that women shouldn't have even been involved in, and die at age 19, for her country...that takes some extreme courage." Anna explained with a small smile.

"Well, I know for a fact, that's the type of courage you have Anna. I know because I've seen it firsthand. Not many people are lucky enough to have that trait and use it well, like you have. You might not have seen it yet, but you're incredible too Anna. I can see why Sophie looks up to you."

_'... she never stops, does she?'_ The princess wondered.

"Hey, She looks up to both of us; as Princess and as Queen." Anna motioned to herself, and then to her older sister for emphasis.

'_Wait a second, she's trying to help me with my self-esteem deficiency issues . . . .'_ Her eyes teared up as she realized Elsa's motives.

_'Okay she is the perfect definition of an older sister.'_

"Thank you Els, but it's not going to be this easy." The younger sister admitted, looking down so she could wipe her eyes without drawing too much attention.

Elsa already knew this and had a response ready, " I understand, it's not going to be easy for me to let people in either. That's what we have each other's support for, right?" The blonde asked somewhat shyly, feeling awkward for not knowing much about sibling relationships.

Anna simply nodded, before she was gently encompassed by Elsa's comforting arms. The queen's lack of hesitation as she responded to the tearful emotions, reassured the princess that they would always be there for each other.

"You all right now, angel?" Elsa asked gently.

"Yeah, i guess so."

Elsa smirked as she got an idea, "Wait, you only 'guess so?' Sorry Anna that's not good enough for me." She turned to face Anna. " Ready?"

The redhead's eyes widened in fear before she nervously asked," For What? Why are you smirking at me like that?" Knowing her sister's new mischievous behavior, she definitely wasn't ready. She's going to tickle me this time, isn't she?!' Anna decided to pull one of Elsa's cards, hoping it would distract her or something. "Wait! is that _your_ question?" She couldn't help the nervous giggle that escaped from her mouth.

Nice try, but that's not going to work on me Anna, and I'm sure you have a pretty accurate guess!" Elsa exclaimed beginning her tickle attack.

"AAHHH! HA HA HA! Els! AH! No No, AH-HAHA HAHAA-HAHAHA st-st-hahaha EEEPPPP!" A high pitch squeal stopped the queen's assault on Anna's stomach. She shot her sister a look of amusement after hearing that. Anna's cheeks were pink after she stopped, and she still had a grin on her face from the laughter.

"Woah what was that? Geez Anna, I'm surprised you didn't shatter the window. Or kick me in the stomach while you're legs spasmed. " Elsa laughed ruffling Anna's copper-colored hair.

"Well it got you to stop didn't it? . . . Plus, it wasn't that loud ...compared to my other screams." answered Anna as she caught her breath.

"I'm pretty sure most people can't do that, I definitely know I can't. So question time!"

Elsa just couldn't stop teasing her sister, "soifyouandkristoffgotmarriedhowmanykidswouldyouhave?" She asked quickly, knowing Anna had a tendency to speak before she thought.

"Three- WAIT WHAT!" Anna's face turned red as she gaped at the queen. She was unable to control the next stuttering words that fell out of her mouth." d-d-d-did you. . . s-s-seriously j-just..." The redhead finally whined before pouting, and grabbing a pillow to hide her face with.

_'Oh my goodness. What is wrong with me!_ _That was obviously too far. What do I- Oh duh, I need to apologize,because that was completely uncalled for.'_

"Ok, I might've taken it too far with that question, I apologize. If it makes you feel any better, I completely approve of Kristoff. Though I haven't seen him often, I can tell that he is caring, polite, and humble. Not to mention he really likes you, Anna. Now after my uncalled for deviousness, you can ask me any question you'd like. I promise I'll answer it or try to the best of my ability."

The princess slowly sat up, her freckled face appearing less red, but as more of a light blush. She closed her eyes and took a relaxing breath so she could face Elsa with seriousness.

Elsa saw the sincerity and shyness in her sister's eyes, before she had even asked the question. Anna looked down, suddenly feeling like her emotions were being exposed, which made her feel vulnerable for some reason. " . . . Have you- wait .. do you ever blame Mama and Papa for what happened?" Anna asked fidgeting with her hair before looking at her sister again, feeling rude for not making eye contact.

Elsa lowered her eyebrows and pursed her lips in thought before carefully answering, "That's a difficult question Anna, but no, I actually don't. I believe it was our fate to end up like this; as it was our parents fate to separate us. However, look at how much we now appreciate our relationship. In most of the stories I've read, siblings always get into arguments over stupid things. They've been around each other for so long, that they get fed up with it. Those people just don't understand how lucky they are to have each other. What about you?"

" I don't really know. My feelings have been back and forth a lot, that's why I was hoping for a different perspective. I like yours, it's more... acceptable, I guess." Anna shrugged and flashed a small smile, before turning her attention towards the decorative pattern sewn on the hem of her shirt.

Elsa took caution with her next question, realizing how sensitive Anna still was to the loss of their parents. " Anna. . . Do you still miss them?"

"Yeah..." her voice cracked a bit as she responded quietly.

" I know. . . Anna, I'm so sorry for ignoring you, and not coming to the funeral. You should've had a lot of comfort during those difficult times."

"It's okay Els, I understand now. . ." She gave Elsa a reassuring smile.

The princess knew she should have probably let those feelings out too; but it was just too early in the morning for anymore raw emotions. With the way she felt, she wanted to get off that topic as soon as possible, so she resorted to an obvious subject change, "Soooo. . . heh heh, um... What's the best thing that has ever happened to you?" Blurted Anna, trying to fill the awkward silence, and change the subject before she lost it.

Elsa completely understood Anna's sudden apprehensive behavior. Feeling guilty, she scolded herself for reopening the unhealed wounds. ( A/N - That was a really good sentence. Yay me!)

' _I should probably comfort her right now. I think I'm over doing the hugs, maybe I should stroke her hair or rub her shoulder consolingly? Why am I even thinking about these things? They should just be happening naturally, instincts where are you?!' _Elsa internally panicked, while her brain seemed to forget everything about being a caring sister.

What she didn't realize, was that this was the beginning of the remembering process. Pieces and fragments, which need to be put together to form the full picture. Instincts to help engage physical contact and verbal speech without awkwardness, and learning how to interact all over again.

( A/N - I'm really on a roll today!)

' _ELSA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! Ew, why am I referring to myself in third person! Pull it together you ar- Wait she just asked a question! Oh no, I-i don't know what she asked. It's alright just ask. No, then she'll think I'm not paying attention to her, and then she'll think I don't care, and that's N_OT _true! I ha-' _Elsa's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and heard Anna's voice cut in.

" -ls, Elsa, Hey! , Are you alright? You seem a little spaced out or something."

Um, y-yeah I'm all right. Sorry, I was just lost in thought . . . Could you repeat your question please." Elsa asked feeling bad for not listening, and nervous about how Anna would actually react.

"Not-A problema, What is the best thing that has ever happened to you?"Anna smiled

"Oh I have a few actually, finding out I was going to be an older sister and meeting you for the first time. You saving my life, and the kingdom accepting me as I am. Lastly, getting to spend all this time with my baby sister."

"Awww, that's sweet, but I'm not a baby." Anna finished bluntly, crossing her arms stubbornly for emphasis.

"To me, thee Queen, you'll always be, my baby sister." Elsa declared a in a proper British accent. whether she was or was not trying to, she sounded like Queen Elizabeth. "Good luck trying to change that title, sis." She leaned over to poke Anna's cheek before laughing quietly.

'_Aw, she's so adorable.'_

The princess just shook her head, knowing that it was a lost cause to bicker over. "I'd have to say, the 'Great Thaw' and our awesome bonding time of course." Anna smiled before awkwardly taking the queen's hand.

The blonde smile demurely, suddenly feeling shy again as all of her past experiences seemed to disappear. "So, Anna what's your favorite kind of chocolate?"

Anna look up as if the ceiling had an answer, "That's a hard one, but if I had to choose I'd say dark."

The queen smiled happily , "Good, me too."

Anna took a minute to stretch her legs out before asking the next question, "Favorite subjects, or your interests?"

That was an easy question for Elsa to answer, "I've always loved literature, architecture and geometry,"

"That would make sense, seeing that your ice castle was absolutely amazing. For me, it'd be history and art. Oh, and mythology." she added quickly.

"Yeah, I was going to say it can't be English." Elsa chuckled at her joke, leaning into Anna gently, hinting at her playful nature.

The princess gasped and nudged Elsa lightly before defending herself, "Hey! I only use bad grammar when I'm excited or tired. It doesn't really help that I get excited easily."

"You know only teasing, right?" Elsa asked with questioning look, concerned Anna thought otherwise.

"Of course Els, I'm just not used to it yet."

Hearing her new nickname again, Elsa couldn't help but smile affectionately at her sister, realizing a new bond had just been formed. She pulled Anna into a side embrace, and kissed the top of her head. _'Just because_ _I can_ _now_.' Elsa thought cheerfully, unable to keep herself from smiling again.

"Well, I don't think it'll take you too long, angel. You're able adapt to new situations quickly."

The redhead sighed contently, laying her head on Elsa's shoulder. Anna decided these were going to be some of the best memories she would ever have.

"I never asked what your favorite food was, that was a simple one too!" Elsa shook her head at her own forgetfulness.

" Oh! Sandwiches... that was easy." Anna laughed.

"Um, I'm not really sure, but I like salad and pasta." Elsa let a small one-sided shrug slip from her her formal demeanor.

"Yes, I love Italian food, it's so good!" Anna squealed, quickly sitting upright again. she couldn't calm down everything was too exciting to comprehend.

'_Oooohhh, we're going to build a snowman today! Snowman, snowman, snowman!'_

"Anna please calm down, you're 'giggling like a crazy' as you would say." Elsa explained using air quotations.

" yeah, yeah, I am," The princess tried to take a deep breath to calm herself; however she started giggling again right afterwards.

" I'm s-sorry... I," she stopped unable to form any words in her condition.

Anna's laughter was too contagious for the queen, her own came in stages. First she smiled, letting out a few snickers behind her hand. Then after Anna started up again, so did she. This time in childlike giggles.

" W-what is... so f-funny?" She managed to ask between giggles.

" M-much much. Wait, that didn't..." Anna squeaked, before bending over in a teary-eyed, stomach-aching, rolling-on-the-floor kind of laughter.

Elsa couldn't get any words out before she began to sputter and make strange noises as she tried to contain it.

'_Much much? You can't even start a sentence with that; she's definitely excited, that's for sure!' _

Even more laughter filled the room triggered by Elsa's thoughts. Holding it in had only made it worse, so she ended up snorting on accident. this of course only made Anna's laugh even harder completely unable to make a comment about it.

. . .

( 2 minutes of rolling around on the bed in convulsing laughter )

. . .

Taking a deep calming breath the queen managed to say something, " ah, my abdominal muscles are aching."

"What? I-I don't . . . I don't even think, that's English Els. Try again.?"

" My Stomach Hurts." She said slowly, giving Anna time to process.

"Yeah, mine too." Anna replied, holding stomach as she caught her breath. " I don't even remember what was so funny in the first place, but I have a new question!

Do you have any pet peeves, and if so what are they?"

"Oh a complex question. Yes, but only a few since I haven't had much interaction with people. It's not my place to judge people, but it irks me when people refer to themselves in third person. As well as ones who don't make eye contact while they speak. However, it only bothers me when they always seem paranoid about something. Lastly, the sound of nails on a blackboard, most people hate that too. Let's see . . . I'm not OCD, but it irritates me thinks are extremely disorganized I think that problem only corresponds with my desk though. That's all I can think of. "

" All of those except the organization thing bother me too. I also dislike snobby royals, ugh they're just annoying. I feel as if they judge everyone all the time and only associate with people in their social class. We're all human, so I don't know what makes them better than everyone else." Anna explained, using her hands to express her frustration.

They blonde smiled at their similarities, "You're absolutely right Anna. Visiting the town is a great way to keep ourselves in check. They probably don't visit their kingdom's people very often, so they get a chance to see their work in action. So do you have any phobi- I mean fears?" Elsa corrected herself.

Anna shot her the most serious look she could come up with, making Elsa feel as if she could read her sister's mind. '_Really_' she interpreted, 'I know what a phobia is Els.'

The queen's face had a look of complete shock and confusion after that. 'Can I read minds now?!'

|/\|/\|-|/\|/\|-|/\|/\|-|/\|/\|-|/\|/\|-|/\|/\|-|/\|/\|-|/\|/\|-|/\|/\|-|/\|/\|-|/\|/\|-|/\|/\|-|/\|/\|-|/\|/\|-|

**Oh snap! **

**Should Elsa share mind reading powers with Anna? Or should Anna just be able to send mind messages, like telepathically? Only if they're close? Only conversations, instead of mind reading?**

** There are a lot of options =/ I'd love it if you could leave your opinion below, because I want you all to enjoy the story. Thanks for your kind words and support!**

**I feel like I'm being very redundant in my writing style, so please bear with me as I try to fix that. If you have any advice I could use some of that as well! **

**Hugs, and ❤️'s, and love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy and free: Thank you! :)**

**Snoopykid: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**Lelo: Right!? Only if the narwhal song actually existed back then. Lol, trying to imagine that is funny. If anyone, I think the Vikings would have sang that song the best ;)**

**YourHugestFan: (my hugest fan?! Lol) thanks! Glad you love it! :)**

**Sorry for you guys who got outvoted but I came up with a really cool idea for the powers, so I hope you'll like it.**

**Wait! By the way, I wrote a new story, it was supposed to fit into this one but I really wanted to post it and it wouldn't have worked out anyway. So for you who haven't read it yet, please check it out and review, there's fluff and stuff! All right furthermore, here is the extremely late chapter!**

* * *

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

" Um... y-y-... I t-thou- ...w-what? Elsa stuttered, unaware of what was happening. " h-h-h-how did you...?"

"Elsa! Please, calm down you're freaking me out. take a deep breath and then explain, okay?"

The queen gasped before answering, "Y-yeah, okay." She exhaled and began again, " I'm pretty sure you just sent me a telepathic message.

Anna gave her a skeptical look.

"I'm not even kidding Anna, I'm absolutely serious. Can you like read my mind now or something, because that was really cool. . . Well after I calmed down about it." Elsa added with a laugh.

" I believe you, but I don't even know what I just did or how I did it. . . I just reacted to whatever you did, like I would normally, I think. I don't even know," Anna chuckled why don't we figure it out later, when it happens again or just go with it. I'm sorry, it's too early for me to solve mysteries right now."

" That's quite alright, it is a little too much to think about right now. So . . . do you have any ... um phobias?" Elsa asked, finally remembering what their previous conversation had been about.

"The fear of big words and Els, don't you dare say it." The redhead warned giving her sister a threatening glare.

Elsa smirked at Anna's 'scary face' " oh so you have..." 'Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia' , she quickly thought in her head 'why would they even name it that?' "Aw, it's ok Anna." Anna's eyes clenched shut with fearful anticipation. Elsa had to contain a chuckle of adoration as she leaned in to kiss Anna's temple. "I know what fear feels like, I don't want you to experience it more than you have to. Do you know the reason for your fear?" Elsa asked quietly, making sure she was careful not to trigger anything.

" Um, I'm not really sure, but my guess is that I'm afraid I won't know what that word means, and then I'll hesitate or sometimes, and then I' ll feel idiotic for not knowing what it meant, so ...yeah." Anna stared at her hands before looking up with an unreadable expression.

"That's okay Anna, I feel idiotic when I can't talk to people, since I'm socially awkward. It seems like all I know how to talk about is foreign and political affairs, but that way we can learn from each other since we're skilled in opposite areas. Are there any other fears I can help you with love?"

"Um, autophobia- the fear of loneliness, and the other one is the fear of not being good enough I forget what it's called. I know it sounds like antelope though." Anna laughed at her comparison.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at that either, "Atelophobia?" She smiled at her little sister, seeing the joy shining in her cyan eyes.

She laughed again, "Yeah that's it, what about you?"

"Um there's a lot, but social phobia, former cyrophobia- fear of ice or extreme cold that's when I was afraid of my powers. Fear of spiders, they're so creepy, fear of not being accepted, and lastly the fear of touching people or being touched. It's not as bad anymore, especially not with you." Elsa smiled as she lifted a hand up to Anna's face, softly brushing her thumb across the dusting of freckles on her cheek. In this moment she took in all of her sister's features before dropping her hand down the Anna's shoulder. 'You've grown up to be such a beautiful young woman Anna.' The blonde complimented in her head, with a shy smile and eyes full of adoration.

The princess looked down and blushed before leaving out a soft laugh. "Thank you, but you're even more so." Anna replied shyly, before realizing Elsa never said that out loud. She slowly looked up in shock meeting Elsa's equally confused ice-blue eyes. "Uh. . . Um ... Waiiitttt w-w-what . . . D-di- whhhaaaa- that's crazy!" Anna shouted completely in shock about what had just happened.

Elsa's breathing quickened and her mood completely changed as she started to panic, "I-I told you, I-I think it has something to do with our necklaces, but I don't know how that's possible. Then again I have no e-explanation for my powers so anything can be possible a-and now this thing is i-i-intercepting our thoughts a-at rand-" The temperature in the room began to plummet.

Anna took note of this and quickly grabbed her sister's hand. "Els, breathe. This is actually pretty cool, it could even have its benefits, okay? We can figure out how it works over time, let's write this down, it could help us figure this out. I'll be right back," Anna let go of Elsa's hand and got off of the bed to get her journal. 'now I need a pencil.' "Ooh, green." She exclaimed out loud, before returning next to the queen on her bed.

"Wait, what should we write down?" Anna asked as her excited-to-figure-this-out energy wore off, realizing she didn't have clues to write about.

"Why don't we write our predictions, or ideas about what we think is happening?" Elsa suggested, leaning towards Anna to view the page.

"That's a brilliant idea Els! All right so we have . . . Ideas," she underlined it and put a bullet underneath, and began to write as she spoke, " Neck-laces cooould be the caaauuse of our tele-pa-thic pow-ers. . . all right I think that's it." Anna looked at Elsa for anymore input, but at she got in response was a snicker. The redhead looked at her sister with wide-eyed, open-mouthed disbelief. "What in the world, is so funny?"

"Not so much funny, as is cute."

"Whaaat? Woman, watch your grammar. Please break-down-your-words. You sound like a female version of Shakespeare, Yo no comprendo, si?" Anna explained before breaking her 'serious' façade by laughed at herself and sighing

"Girl, you're crazy but I was snickering about how cute it is that you sound out your words while writing . . . Awww, so cute!" Elsa gushed in a baby voice, pinching Anna's cheeks playfully, which of course made her blush again.

"Ah! No Els, not again!" The Princess squealed jokingly.

"Ready?" Asked Elsa smirking mischeviously, totally ready to start tickling her. She just couldn't help it, hearing Anna's laugh was so gratifying and full of happiness that it was contagious.

'Oh no it's . . . The Face.' Anna thought nervously, completely clueless about what was going to happen. She began to object to whatever Elsa had in mind, but got cut off. "I don't know what you're talking about, So N-"

"Too late!"

"AHHH HAHAA hahahaha agh! Ahahah! AHA Agh, eeeeeeepppp! HAHA HA HAHA! Noooo haha, Els!" She suddenly stopped at her name being called.

"Yes?" The queen sat up and responded normally as if nothing was going on.

"Done yet?" Her sister asked, out of breath from laughing so much.

"Nyeeeeeepppp!" Anna suddenly launched herself halfway across the bed when she felt her sides get poked.

Elsa burst out laughing, she even started laughing so hard that no sound escaped. "Now I am! " she managed to reply before her laughter took over again.

"Els . . ." Anna whined with a pouty face.

Elsa looked at her for a second still laughing before suddenly stopping. 'Oh my goodness. That has to be the most adorable thing I've ever seen. Oh my God, Awwwwwwww!'

'Yeah, this intercepting thoughts thing could come in handy.' Anna thought, smiling inwardly. She decided to amp it up a notch by tilting her head a bit, just to see what effect it would have on her sister.

'I am a horrible sister and I deserve to be smacked with a pillow.' the queen wasn't forming coherent thoughts, it was like she was being hypnotized or something; she knew what she was doing but she couldn't control it.

Elsa handed her a pillow with a sympathetic look on her face. "Here, I deserve it." She said with a small understanding smile, before covering her face with her hands.

'Els, Ready?' Anna tried sending a message to her sister and this time she felt a strange energy source flow from her necklace

'Yeah, I'm ready.' She heard, as if Elsa was speaking in her head.

"Els! It actually worked! I didn't think it would you felt that too right!? Anna exclaimed throwing the feather-filled pillow to the side, before tackling her sister in a massive hug.

Elsa laughed at the redhead's sudden attack, but she definitely knew what Anna was talking about. She returned the hug wholeheartedly before expressing her feelings towards the subject, "Yes! That was incredible Anna! Wow. . . I can't believe that just happened, like I still don't even know how. . . Wait, New Hypothesis: if we think strong/hardly enough messages can be sent telepathically or if we think true/kind/loving thoughts it could work as well." Elsa concluded thoughtfully, before grabbing the abandoned notebook and pencil that lay beside her to write it down.

As soon as she was done she got smacked in the arm with a pillow before hearing a joyful laugh from her red headed little sister. The blonde looked up with an expression that could be interpreted as disbelief; the wide eyes and gaping mouth sort of gave the hint. However, after a second or two it turned into a open mouthed smile. Elsa laughed warmly, looking at her sister with amusement.

"Yeah, I guess I deserved that one."

"Not really, it was funny though, you should've seen the look on your face it was priceless!" Anna fell forward as she proceeded to laugh her head off.

Elsa smiled and sighed contently as she watched her little sister try to catch her breath, before starting up again, 'That laugh will never get old, you're the one that's priceless, Anna.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review/follow/favorite if you liked it!**

**I have out her stories like this as well on my profile so whatcha waitin' for? lol**

**Hugs, ❤️'s and mwah!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tthanks for patienfly waiting I had a few dilemmas that I don't feel like typing up. You can ask me over PM if you want, but yeah. To summarize it I had to find a new way to post because it's blocked on my iPod. Due to the paranoia I was facing it took me a while to see if my kindle still worked. So ta-da! Here I am it worked.**

**Thanks for reviewing and everything else you guys do to show that you enjoy my story, I really appreciate it. Love you guys i'm sorry and now...**

** _BACK TO THE STORY_**

* * *

After Anna finally finished her laughing fest, the painful aftermath began to began to reveal itself as the princess groaned in exhaustion, "Ohhh, so many aches."

She was laying on her back as she held her stomach, trying to relieve some of the pain. The queen just looked at her younger sister and giggled due to Anna's interesting wording.

" You're easily entertained, aren't you?" Elsa asked with a grin, her undertone of amusement extremely detectable through her smile.

" Yeah, I guess so. I haven't really had this much entertainment in a while." The redhead admitted honestly, before realizing what she had said. She saw Elsa grimace slightly and guessed she wasn't supposed to see that.

Anna began to silently scold herself for her foolish actions. 'What is wrong with me, ugh. I can't think before I say anything, and it always leads to me saying something stupid or inappropriate. What should I do now, is Elsa hiding her hurt? First- think.' Thoughts were being pondered in Anna's head.

She quickly tried to come up with an action that would balance out the emotional tension between them both. " Els?,"

Elsa gave her attention to her younger sister, and snapped out of her guilt storm of memories. The blonde tried to smile and forget the past; but she soon noticed it wasn't going to as simple as that. Elsa's 'smile' turned out to be more of a blank and neutral expression that hinted at what she felt.

' I don't want her to feel bad for saying that, it's extremely possible for a similar statement to be brought up sometime in the future.' The queen thought as she mentally prepared herself.

When Anna didn't receive a verbal response she turned to face her older sister. From there she just decided to wing it.

' _Sorry, Els. I probably shouldn't have said that. And please don't feel guilty because, it wasn't your fault.'_ She took Elsa's hand and gave a small smile to express her honest sincerity. Anna's smile grew when her sister gently squeezed her hand. A soft airy laugh broke the silence between the two before Elsa smiled warmly.

'_I know, but it just going to take a while until I completely believe I'm not guilty; I've been blaming myself for too long. Thank goodness you're here to convince me otherwise_.' Elsa replied through her thoughts. Her blue eyes widened a bit when she felt the energy flow from her necklace for the first time.

"Woah! Does that happen to you too!?" Elsa asked as if it was the most interesting thing ever.

At that, Anna laughed, " Well I'm here for you . . . and quite frankly, I'm surprised you haven't experienced it yet. It happens to me every time." She explained with a small shrug.

"Well I guess I wasn't noticing it because it has a similar energy flow to my powers. It's not exactly the same, but it's relatable . . . it's a bit hard to explain." Elsa responded, trying to elucidate her new interesting discovery.

However, it was difficult for her to l explain what the energy of her powers felt like, to someone who didn't understand. Anna pursed her lips and lowered her eyebrows as if she was in deep thought. Of course Elsa had to hold her tongue before she broke Anna's concentration. After a few long seconds of silence the princess seemed to come back to Earth.

Her quizzical expression suddenly disappeared and she looked at Elsa and simply said, "Well...that's strange." before smiling awkwardly in an attempt to divert the fact that she just spaced out.

" Yeah, isn't it?" Elsa replied back teasingly. "Was that all you were thinking about?" It had seemed like something else was on her mind. " I-I was just wondering . . . Do you think- ... what if- ... " Anna stumbled over her words before sighing, " never mind, i-it'll probably sound ridiculous." She said quietly, as she looked down and played with the ends of her strawberry-blonde hair.

Elsa was barely able to contain the sigh that wanted to escape from her lips. " Anna please try to refrain from doing that, it doesn't matter how absurd or crazy it is, I still want to hear it." Elsa responded honestly, before leaning down to see Anna's face.

"Okay, um. . . Do you think Sophie has any relation to our new abilities? Because, I still can't get over the color of her eyes, they like changed to light blue, that couldn't have been the sun because her mom's changed too!" Anna began to reevaluate the things that had happened the day before. Elsa just watched her sister explain what had happened with even more energy than last night, . However, Anna seemed like she was panicking a bit as her breathing began to quicken. Noticing this Elsa tried to gain Anna's attention.

"Anna,"

" oh my goodness. Maybe they have powers too, or other special abilities. What if they're secretly plotting against us. No, what the heck am I thinking! They're way too nice."

"Anna." Elsa tried a little louder this time, but again, came to no avail.

"Maybe they're mystical creatures or mythical beings from old folkloric tales. I mean, trolls are real who says fairies can't be too. Oh my gosh, what if they're Fairies!," the princess continued to ramble on.

'I don't know, what if, Anna?' Elsa thought with a hint of sarcasm, before quietly chuckling to herself.

" I've Always Wanted To See A Fairy! " Anna exclaimed with newly found enthusiasm.

Elsa realized she really had to snap her sister out of it now, before she falsely got her hopes up.

"Anna!" She shouted, making Anna look up immediately with a shocked expression. Due to the reasoning behind it, Anna mentally slapped herself. ' why do I keep doing that. . . she's probably getting annoyed by now.' Her embarrassment painted pink on her cheeks as she mumbled an apology. " s-sorry."

" That's perfectly alright angel. I wanted to warn you about getting your hopes up, but I do agree to the idea of them being involved with our necklaces. So...let's see," Elsa paused to look at the wooden grandfather clock's face and check the time, there was about an hour until breakfast was served, giving them enough time to get ready for breakfast and the rest of the day.

" why don't we go get ready for breakfast, after that we'll build a snowman together in the ballroom, and then go into town to hopefully meet Sophie?" When Elsa said, ' build a snowman together,' Anna's smile seemed to envelope to room in an radiating warmth, it was highly contagious, as was everything Anna's expressions showed.

" That sounds perfect Els, I'm sooo excited! Oh, and. . . Thanks."

"What are you thanking me for love?, This is what older sisters are for, and to be honest, even if I wasn't your sister- I'd still go with you. You're so much fun to be around Anna, always full of energy and light, always optimistic and seeing the good in people who have already given up on themselves; you give them a spark of hope which can spread like a wildfire. You don't see it, but everyone else does and they love you, the 'crazy, fun-loving, Princess Anna of Arendelle ' that you are. And me? To be recognized as your older sister, is the greatest privilege I could have...even above being the queen."

"Aw Els . . . the funny thing is that I actually consider being your sister an honor." Anna laughed, " you're right though, we should probably get ready."

" H-hey Anna?" Elsa asked shyly, trying not to wring her hands.

"Hm?"

" After we're done getting ready. . . I was just wondering i-if I could braid your hair for you? I just love being able to experience these things again, I-it's been so long since I've done your hair for you. I remember it was one of my favorite things to do; I guess loved having capability to help you with things." Elsa explained, nervousness trying to invade her emotions.

'Oh my gosh, really?' Anna gasped before grinning excitedly. She laughed out of happiness and answered, "That'd be absolutely perfect Elsa, thank you! You can come in whenever, it doesn't really matter, then we can walk to the dining hall together." She ended as if it were a suggestion, raising her pitch at the end a bit.

" Definitely," Elsa assured sweetly, beginning to get up from the bed. She somehow managed to yawn and stretch with a surprising amount of grace for it being seven in the morning.

"Alright, see you in a little bit then." She started to walk towards the door before stopping.

" Wait. I can't go out like this... So," She turned back around, " Hey Anna, would you like to see how I made my ice dress? You might not get this nightgown back though, I'm still not even sure what happened to my coronation gown or . . . the rest of it anyway." The queen smiled and laughed.

A gasp was heard from the princess as she jumped off of her bed, " That would be incredible Elsa! Don't worry, I have plenty more nightgowns to wear."

Elsa took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm her unexpected nervousness, " Okay," She looked down at the nightgown to get an idea of what she wanted it to look like before beginning at the bottom. Sparkling tendrils of opaque ice began to slowly wrap around the bottom of the dress in a swirling design.

At the start of her bodice the ice became a light blue with a darker blue outline. The queen put her arms out as the sparkling ice reached wrapped itself into the existing fabric, before stopping above her elbows.

Anna gaped completely awestruck of her sister's magical capability in action and Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "Wow that's amazing, It's so beautiful Elsa!"

"Thank you, maybe I could try creating a green dress for you sometime, I'll have to practice some, but I think I could do it. I almost forgot my jewelry box, " she walked over to retrieve the wooden box from Anna's nightstand. " Every time I look at it I can't help but smile . . . I love you so much Anna." Elsa smiled warmly wrapping her free arm around Anna in a side hug.

"Goal achieved then," Anna responded with a chuckle. "Love you too sis."

* * *

**Please review, request, follow, or favorite and if you're an over-achiever maybe do all of the above. I also tried writing with more detail, so tell me what you think ... please :)**

**Hugs, hearts...I forget the rest =(. . . Mwah! Peace out mis amigos!**


End file.
